1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission system, a resonator in the wireless power transmission system, and a resonator design method for optimum power division.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power refers to energy transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver, for example, through magnetic coupling. A wireless power transmission system includes a source device and a target device. The source device wirelessly transmits power, and the target device wirelessly receives power. The source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmitter, and the target device may be referred to as a wireless power receiver.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonance coupling may be formed between the source resonator and the target resonator.
Due to characteristics of a wireless environment, a distance between a source device and a target device, or matching requirements matching a source resonator and a target resonator, may be changed, which may result in a change in a power transmission efficiency. Additionally, wireless power transmission may not be normally-performed based on a method of designing a target resonator. Accordingly, there is a desire for a design condition of a target resonator to realize optimum wireless power transmission.